With the continuous development of Internet technology, currently, products based on a variety of cloud architectures emerge in endlessly. Cloud technologies are divided into private cloud technology and public cloud technology in structure, wherein the private cloud is secure, but not easy for being large-scale called, while the public cloud has less security actually and psychologically, but has computing resources, storage resources and broadband resources relatively much better. Therefore, many users are facing the dilemma that they want to put their data into the public network, but worry about security issues. For example, current data of video, audio, text, databases and the like are mostly private data of an individual or a public institution, so if the data is exclusively put in one provider, regardless of how good the encryption of the provider is, users still consider the data out of their control, causing psychological insecurity. The current global primary technologies use their own means of encryption to encrypt and protect the users' data and separately store them in their own systems.
The encryption provided by the service provider has the following drawbacks: users cannot actually feel that they own the actual data; the users cannot use some means to control the access to the data; users cannot get some means to monitor the access to the data; when the data migrates within a same institution or between different agencies, it cannot ensure that the complete data is not copied or stolen.
In addition, when desiring data migration for replacement of the service provider, users may have a misgiving due to the impression that the original service provider may remain a set of backup copy in the system, so the current cloud storage model fails to solve the user's psychological and practical security issues in terms of actual supervision, control and manage.